no puc dir el teu nom
by thebluecharm
Summary: [request!fic] Ciertos días, ciertas noches, me pasan ciertas cosas. Tengo el deseo de ti. —sakura/sasuke


S_asuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno_

**disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
«No puc dir el teu nom…» © Vicent Andrés Estellés

**resumen**: y ahora no quedaba nada más que cenizas, polvo, oscuridad y —¿Sakura?

_notas rápidas:_ nos vemos abajo~

.

.

.

—**one shot**: no puc dir el teu nom…

.

—thebluecharm

.

.

«Certs dies, certes nits,  
em passen certes coses. Tinc el desig de tu.»

.

Su nombre salía cálido de su boca, ligeramente nostálgico, preocupado, triste –algo así como rosado y cursi. Su nombre sonaba querido en su boca –unas vocales dulces y un honorífico cargado de miedo; algo asustado (por él), esperanzado (por él), lleno de un amor casi infantil que crecía con los años (las muertes y los secretos).

Su nombre era sangre y oscuridad pero ella le daba esa tonalidad clara y esperanzada (aún cuando sabía que ya no existía el solitario niño de doce años que se dedicaba a ocultar sus felicidad con muecas de desdén). Ella iluminaba esa soledad en su nombre, en su ser.

Y él era incapaz de pronunciar el suyo. No podía decir su nombre

—Sasuke-kun.

Él escucha su nombre y sus sentidos dejan de prestarle atención a la guerra en la que está inmerso y se dedica a sentirla (sus labios, sus ojos, su pelo, sus manos y ella). Asiente con la cabeza –ella grita que tenga cuidado– y esquiva el golpe enemigo con facilidad antes de librarse de él.

* * *

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Sasuke-kun —le sonríe y su nombre suena a luz. Él asiente sentado en la cabeza de piedra del Primero—. Estoy tan contenta…

Él calla y deja que ella hable. Se sorprende cuando no dice nada más y la mira de reojo tratando de adivinar qué le ocurre. El vaso de su mano oscila de lado a lado sin subir hasta sus labios mientras que sus piernas se mueven al ritmo del viento que se ha levantado, sus ojos verdes siguen perdidos y la noche es cada vez más cerrada.

—Aún no puedo creerlo —él tampoco, el haber vuelto has sido—. Después de todos estos años, intentaste matarme, Sasuke-kun…

Y su nombre, de nuevo, es sangre y venganza. Es mal y dolor. Es muerte. Es _su _muerte.

Sabe que debería decir algo, que debería fruncir el ceño y decir algo en su defensa. A fin de cuentas, _ese no era yo_. No era el Sasuke que estaba sentado ahí con ella, tampoco el que la abandonó. Ni siquiera era Sasuke, solo un recipiente vacío que se había llenado de un odio y sed de sangre demasiado grande, denso y rápido. Era marioneta de la oscuridad de la cual Itachi había querido salvarlo (Obito, tu…).

—¿Te arrepientes de ello? Sé sincero, ¿te arrepientes? —pregunta. Hay esperanza en su voz, y miedo.

Sasuke la mira a los ojos, puede ver el dolor y el miedo, la silenciosa petición de querer saber la verdad y, al mismo tiempo, de que mienta y diga aquello que ella quiere oír, necesita oír –y no es la verdad.

—No lo sé —confiesa, y un suspiro doloroso sale de sus pulmones. Ella espera que continúe y, tras un silencio incómodo, Sasuke mira hacia la villa y espera. Espera que el tiempo pase y ella desista y se vaya, que lo deje solo (como siempre ha estado) y no vuelve a…a…

Su respiración se hace ligeramente más pesada, tiene un nudo en la garganta y por alguna razón que comprende –pero jamás admitirá porque lo asusta, lo asusta demasiado y él ya no es un niño miedoso, él ya no es el niño que llora y sin embargo… Aprieta los dientes e Itachi aparece a su lado como el recuerdo de todo lo que una vez tuvo y mató.

Sakura coge su mano.

—¿Quién eres ahora, Sasuke?¿Qué sientes ahora? —Sakura se acerca un poco más a él y deja de mover las piernas para girar la parte superior de su cuerpo en dirección a él.

Sasuke la mira durante unos minutos, lo piensa y piensa en todo lo que ha ocurrido. No niega el contacto de sus manos y mira en dirección a la aldea, hacia el horizonte (hacia el futuro) con algo de miedo y esperanza entremezcladas. Esperando que las luces tintineantes de la villa oculta entre las hojas, el aire, el cielo oscurecido, la tierra, le de una respuesta, la respuesta que después de tanto tiempo ha ansiado y necesita ahora más que nunca. Como si ahora nada más tuviera sentido e Itachi hubiera dejado pistas incompletas de lo que debía hacer…

Pistas que le hacen perderse en un laberinto de mentiras y engaños; sangre y venganza.

—Me siento en casa … —y su voz se va perdiendo mientras sus recuerdos parecen hacerse más nítidos (su madre abrazándolo, su padre sonriendo, su hermano…). Aprieta ligeramente su mano contra la de Sakura y el peso tres años lejos de ella (de su mano y sus ojos, de su mirada preocupada y piel) parece abrir un agujero entre ellos del que se ve incapaz de cruzar.

—Quise saber la verdad y ahora no sé quién soy, no sé qué debo hacer y no sé de qué ha servido todo lo que he hecho. Siento que no he cumplido con lo que Itachi quería, con su deseo y es como si todo lo que él hubiera dejado para mi se hubiese perdido en este lugar y ahora no soy capaz de salir —cree haberlo dicho lo suficientemente alto y lento como para que ella lo entiende (porque quiere que lo haga, quiere que escuche lo que siente y quiere _eso_…necesita _eso_). Sabe que es algo que tiene guardado dentro de él, algo que ha tenido restringido y muerto, torturado, oculto para que nadie más pudiera herirlo, para que nada más pudiera herirlo.

Se odia a si mismo tanto como odia a esa villa.

—Tú no eres tu hermano, Sasuke-kun. Tú…has descubierto la verdad, has hecho justicia (lo sabes) y has vuelto a casa… —su mano lo aprieta con más fuerza y sabe, Sasuke sabe, que está a punto de llorar (siempre fue la más sensible)—. Sasuke, estás en casa. Has elegido tu camino, es hora de que lo recorras tu solo —ella sonríe pese a que él no la mira, pese a que su mirada oscura sigue perdido en la aldea a sus pies, en el cielo sobre ellos, en la oscuridad del horizonte. Lo abraza (como aquella vez hacía ya tanto tiempo) y acaricia su mano (de nuevo, Sasuke ha despertado de un largo sueño).

Su deseo se cumple, el cielo parece brillar más y se da cuenta de que no hay nubes en el cielo.

Sakura lo abraza y Sasuke lo tiene. Tiene cumplido _ese_ deseo, el deseo de un abrazo, el deseo de una lágrimas que mojan su camisa blanca con su orgullo en la espalda; el deseo de su mano acariciando su cara y el deseo del nudo que le corta las lágrimas a tiempo. El deseo de la tranquilidad de alguien que lo quiere.

No podía decir su nombre (Sakura), no sin decirlo negligentemente. Porque jamás podrá decir su nombre justamente, lo dirá carente de ese sentimiento que se merece porque él no _puede _dárselo (él no merece darle ese color cuando él es el negro, la carencia de color, la soledad).

No puede decir su nombre pero ella está ahí, abrazándolo y llorando por él mientras que sus lágrimas se convierten en todos esos te quiero que durante tres años ha tenido que callar. Perdidos en un mundo caótico.

La quiere tanto como quiere a Konoha.

Y no debería (no lo hagas, no lo hagas, _nolohagas_) decirlo, no debería moverse, no debería _sentir_. Pero lo hace. Tiene ganas de llorar y dejar que todo lo inunde y ahogarse en sus sentimientos, en su familia muerta, en la sangre de su hermano. Llorar sangre, acabar con todo

—pero lo hace.

—¿Sakura…? —dice su nombre (un susurro íntimo) y el mundo (cenizas, polvo y oscuridad) se vuelve menos malo y más humano. Sakura levanta la cabeza mientras lava su cara con agua y sal, sus lágrimas se acentúan y mira a Sasuke con todo ese amor que tiene para él y que jamás ha parado de crecer (ya no le importa nada, ya no le importa el qué dirán, ya no le importa quién trato de matar a quien).

Mira a Sasuke y su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos que sólo él puede arreglar (y ella lo hará con su alma). Ve a Sasuke con la cabeza agachada y ve su rostro algo húmedo, ve pequeñas agujas cristalinas caer por su mentón y ve su sincero dolor.

Querría besarle, gritarle que lo ama con todo su corazón, que cumplirá lo que una vez dijo y prometió. Que lo quiere, lo quiere, _loquiereloquiereloquiere_. Pero no debe, no ahora, no en ese momento en el que Sasuke llora con ella y aprieta su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras lloran (porque estaban perdidos y se han encontrado).

Por los muertos, por la familia, por el futuro.

—Sakura…gracias…

* * *

_notas finales_: SASUKE /cries a waterfall.

No sabéis cuanto empatizo con Sasuke, no sé por qué pero todo lo que hace, todo lo que dice…Soy su alma gemela (?) Bueno, su _segunda _alma gemela (si acaso eso existe). Me encanta escribir sobre él, desde su punto de vista y sobretodo cuando se trata de sentimientos negativos.

A decir verdad, este fic me ha emocionado ;3; me ha hecho soltar alguna que otra lagrimilla, aish~

Lo importante: Estellés me inspira.

Lo otro importante, os dejo una tabla por si queréis mandarme un petición para fic (porque ahora hay vacaciones y tengo tanto tiempo que seguro que escribiré algo más)

_Claim: _nombre del personaje; nombre de la pareja (nombre/nombre)  
_Fandom:_ porque no todo es Naruto.  
_Prompt:_ ¿alguna idea en específico?

Mejor si comentáis con alguan cuenta con la que pueda ponerme en contacto, más que nada por si hay algún problema con la petición (porque no conozco un _montón_ de fandoms) o por si hay alguna cosas del prompt que me gustaría consultaros.

De todas formas, podéis buscarme (y seguirme) en twitter: missnelljackson. Como sugerencia y tal.


End file.
